closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
CBS National IDs
1st Logo (1947-1951) Snapshot 7 (5-26-2017 8-46 PM).png Snapshot 5 (5-26-2017 8-43 PM).png Snapshot 6 (5-26-2017 8-44 PM).png GW243H182.jpg cbs49.jpg Logo: We see the blocky letters "CBS" being shone upon by a spotlight against a dark background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the end theme of the show, which may be coupled by an announcer saying "This is CBS, the Columbia Broadcasting System". Availability: This is long extinct. Scare Factor: Low to medium, because of the dark theme. 2nd Logo (1951-1961) Cbs1951.jpg GW242H182.jpg Nickname: "Eye in the Cloudy Sky" Logo: We see the familiar CBS "Eyemark" against a cloudy sky. Inside the eye are the words "CBS TELEVISION NETWORK", with "CBS" in a tall font. Sometimes, a shutter in the center opens up to reveal the name. FX/SFX: Just the shutter opening up. Music/Sounds: None or the end theme of the show, which may be coupled by an announcer saying "This is the CBS television network.". Availability: See 1st logo. Scare Factor: Medium because of the cloudy sky, the dark theme, and the big eye staring at you. 3rd Logo (1954-1959) Cbs1958.jpg GW229H172.jpg cbs.png Nickname: "The Blood-Shot Eye" Logo: On a white background, we see the eye from the previous logo in blue. In the eye's pupil we see a red, green, and yellow color combination, as also inside we see the text "CBS TELEVISION" in a tall font. FX/SFX: An announcer says, "This is the CBS Television Network." Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Sometimes, it's silent. Variant: A black-and-white version exists. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Minimal. 4th Logo (Late '60s) CBS ID (Late 1960's) TBA 5th Logo (1970-1971) CBS ID (1970) TBA 6th Logo (1971-1972) TBA 7th Logo (1972-1973) TBA 8th Logo (1973-1974) Easy on the Eye TBA 9th Logo (1974-1975) CBS '74 TBA 10th Logo (1975-1976) TBA 11th Logo (1976-1977) TBA 12th Logo (1977-1980) CBS 1977 Green.jpg 83c1dSgR4T--KqjRVwJKuA54584.jpg Cbs1977 gold.jpg Logo: Just a still of the eye (in Green, Blue, or Orange) with "CBS" in the middle of it. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The narrator talking. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low. 13th Logo (1978-1979) TBA 14th Logo (1979-1980) TBA 15th Logo (1980-1981) CBS '80Looking Good TogetherLooking Good 2 TBA 16th Logo (1981-1982) 1981 This Is CBS I.d.png TBA 17th Logo (1982-1983) TBA 18th Logo (1983-1984) TBA 19th Logo (1984-1985) TBA 20th Logo (1985-1986) CBS ID (1985-1986)We've Got the Touch 3Transition ID Logo: On a blue background, we see a yellow outline of the Eyemark with "CBS" in its familiar font in thecentre, in white. Variants: TBA FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Just an announcer saying "This is CBS". Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 21st Logo (1986-1987) CBS ID (1986)Share the Spirit of CBSCBS National IDs - CLG Wiki TBA 22nd Logo (1987-August 1988) CBS '87CBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS, Spirit Oh Yes TBA 23rd Logo (August 1988-November 16, 1989) CBS '88CBS ID (1988) Logo: Same as the previous logo, only it's more brighter and it shines as well. FX/SFX: The shining. Music/Sounds: As with all CBS logos, an announcer says "This is CBS." Availability: Same as the previous logos and the next few. Scare Factor: None. 24th Logo (November 17, 1989-1990) CBS ID (1989-1990)CBS National IDs - CLG Wiki Get Ready CBS National IDs - CLG Wiki TBA 25th Logo (1990-1992) CBS '91The Look of America TBA 26th Logo (1992-1995) CBS network logo ID 1992.jpg Snapshot 1 (5-25-2017 6-01 AM).png Nicknames: "Aurora CBS", "The Aurora Lights" Logo: A lavender CBS eye zooms out, from an extreme close up and at an angle, over a black background filled with colorful Aurora lights. It gets a comfortable distance away from the screen, and a gray "C B S" is below, in Helvetica Neue. A lens flare brightens everything up, turning the CBS eye sky blue and the text white. Variant: On the night of August 30, 1993, this ID played as normal, except David Letterman did the V/O spiel. Dave faded in midway through the animation, and shrugged. Dave fades out by the end of the ID. Trivia: A picture of this logo is seen in Scott Pelley's office on CBS Evening News. FX/SFX: Pretty nice CGI. Music/Sounds: A four-note jingle, with a delay between the first two notes (which is filled with what sounds like a harp), followed by twinkling sounds (the network usually cut away by this point) This is coupled with an announcer (there were two different ones) saying "This is CBS.". The four note jingle has since served as the network's musical logo, akin to the NBC chimes. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Low. The darkness may get to some, but this is generally considered a favorite among vintage TV buffs. 27th Logo (1994-1995) CBS '94 TBA 28th Logo (January 2, 1995) Logo: On a black background, the CBS eye swirls towards the viewer. When it gets a moderate distance away, it stops, and "CBS" (fashioned like the network ID of the era) wipes in below. FX/SFX: See "Logo". Music/Sounds: A rising note (like in the Nelson Entertainment logo), followed by a "ding". It's also the same jingle heard in the early '90s WPBT logo. Availability: Extinct. Its only known appearance was in the early hours of January 2, 1995, used to denote that Baltimore's WJZ had switched to CBS. Scare Factor: Low to medium. Its appearance is rather unexpected. 29th Logo (1995-1996) You're on CBSCBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG Wiki CBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG Wiki CBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG Wiki CBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG Wiki CBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG Wiki TBA 30th Logo (1996-1998) Welcome HomeCBS '97CBS National IDs - CLG Wiki CBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG Wiki CBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG Wiki CBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG Wiki CBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS National IDs - CLG Wiki TBA 31st Logo (1998-1999) CBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS '98 TBA 32nd Logo (1999-2000) CBS National IDs - CLG WikiCBS '99The Address is CBS TBA 33rd Logo (2000-2001) CBS 2000 - ACBS 2000 - B TBA 34th Logo (2001-2002) CBS 2001 TBA 35th Logo (2002-2003) CBS 2002 TBA 36th Logo (2003-2004) CBS 2003 TBA 37th Logo (2004-2005) TBA 38th Logo (2005-2006) TBA 39th Logo (2006-2007) TBA 40th Logo (2007-2008) CBS National IDs - CLG Wiki TBA 41st Logo (2008-2009) TBA 42nd Logo (2009-2010) TBA 43rd Logo (2010-2011) TBA 44th Logo (2011- ) TBA